


Doctor knows better

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingerfucking, Friendship, Gen, Help, M/M, Overcharging, Some Humor, Stubornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is experiencing strange things with his frame, of course he knows what the problem is, but does not want to deal with it due to the many things he still needs to do. Megatron on the other hand is a diferent option then his friend so being helpfull he drags him to the medical bay with the order that he is not allowed to leave till he is fine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor knows better

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spontaneus idea which after a few hours tangled itself up with one of the kinkmeme prompts on my list so I'm kind of hitting two birds with one stone. 
> 
> Prompt:  
>  __ **REQ: TF:Prime, Soundwave/?, Fck my hot Aft***  
>  Anything you want, but Soundwave must look at someone and display, "Fuck my hot aft".  
> Maybe it was an internal thought that was accidentally displayed outward, maybe he knew it was an insult but not what it meant, whatever!  
> Smut would be awesome too. And it doesn't have to be with the person he swears at, could be an amused onlooker, whatever.

Soundwave felt strange in the past cycles, his joints felt stiff, cables knotted together and his servo’s would twitch from time to time. He should not even mention the times his faceplate would glitch and display either static, recordings, data and other things. Though he really did not regret the time two cycles ago when his visor displayed Megatron shouting for Starscream and said SIC jumping in terror as he looked around for Megatron, and probably trying to figure out what he had done to get the ex-gladiator that riled up. Though that was the only good happening, naturally he knew what was the problem, he was overcharged. In the past this had not been a problem, the fights in the arena took care about that, but here on the ship with him most of the time doing surveillance was it not possible to get out his pent up energy and this light cycle it had become bad enough that he asked Laserbeak to do some flying around, he did not want her to get hurt due to her being connected to his body. He also noted that he felt frustrated and also rather sensitive due to his _problem_. Sure he knew that it would be easy to take care bout, but he was not going to run around and ask someone to interface with him!

Not that there would be many on the Nemesis he would even consider due to them either not being in the position that they would not use this as blackmail, spread the news around the ship or have a target for their affection. The self-inducted overload would also not work fully, it seemed that this was also an annoying, unique aspect of his class which made things even more complicated. 

“Soundwave?” the sudden question made the TIC turn around to face his master and closest friend standing behind him with a raised optic ridge. Raising his head he gave the indication that he was listening. “Is something the matter with you?” the question startled him somewhat and he shook his head to show that he can deal with the problem, there was no need for Megatron to concern himself with it, but then his master held his servo up. “Soundwave, something is not right, your visor is displaying a jumbled mess of Cybertronian poetry and coordinates, you are also scarring the Vehicons” with that Megatron gestured to the shaking cluster of Vehicons in the farthest corner of the bridge and Soundwave only now realized that both of his feelers were out and crackling with electricity. When did that happen? “You are going now down to Knockout for a checkup.” Soundwave shook his head in protest as he forced his feelers back into his chassis, it was not a good idea to go visit the doctor, the last thing he wanted was for the red sports car to inform his master about the problem. “Soundwave, desist acting childish.” Megatron said before venting a sigh and doing something he had not done since they were gladiators in Kaon and Soundwave got a nasty gash on his arm, but refused to visit the medic, meaning he grabbed the much lighter mech and threw him over his shoulder before making his way out while the Vehicons stared after the pair in confusion and shock.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Knockout had finished tidying up the medical bay when he heard footsteps nearing the door, as he reached out he was surprised to feel the spark energies of Megatron and Soundwave, it was rare that they visited together and he was not simply called to the bridge if it was about a mission. When the door finally opened he was none the wiser as he saw the strange sight of an annoyed looking Lord Megatron walking inside with a flailing and squirming Soundwave held on his shoulder.

He was going to keep the security footage of this day on his private computer. 

“Knockout, Soundwave does not feel well so take a look at him.” Megatron told his medic who for his credit did not make any comments, but hurried over to where the silver gladiator had dumped the slighter one on the medical berth. 

“As you wish my liege.” Knockout commented as programmed his scanner before starting the process, Soundwave on the other hand turned to Megatron with an accusing look behind his visor. 

“Don’t even try protesting Soundwave, you are not fine.” Soundwave gave a shake of his head before his visor played back a tape recording about Starscream laughing. 

“You know that this will not convince us Soundwave.” Knockout commented, if it was one thing he had learned in his sparklinghood was that Assassin class Transformers don’t exactly like to let others know when something is not right with them. 

“Knockout is right so you will stay in here and do as you are told till it is not clear what the problem is and it had not been taken care of, this is an order Soundwave.” Megatron said as he watched his friend stiffen, he knew that Soundwave would not be able to step up against an order from the one he sees as his master. 

“I will do my best to make it possible that he can return to his tasks as fast as possible my liege.” Knockout reassured as the leader of the Decepticons nodded and left. “Now don’t give me that look, you know that I could have told him that you are simply overcharged and as it seems past the level which could be resolved in another way then interface.” Knockout could feel the other mech stiffen and take up a defensive stance which made the medic shake his helm. “You know that we medics were programmed to help our patients by any issue and don’t tell if they don’t wish for others to know about their condition.” 

Soundwave only relaxed slightly at this, of course he was glad that Megatron was not told that Soundwave needs to interface to get better, they were friends and he did not want the other to volunteer even thought he was yearning for someone who could not be his. No, he would not do that to his friend while Knockout would be probably safe due to him being a medic and even Soundwave could not say that he was not a pleasing on both the optics and the audios, but he still could not bring himself to do it. 

“Soundwave, you need to get over those extra charges or it could damage your systems.” Soundwave wanted to protest, but his processor was not cooperating in stringing together the needed words from his databanks so he opted for writing out the message which on the other hand made the medic raise an optic ridge. “Soundwave, was this now thought as an agreement or an attempt to insult like the fleashies like to use a similar type of comment.” confused Soundwave checked the writing displayed on his visor, going rigid in mortification at what he read there; _**"Fuck my hot aft"**_. “Thought so, now will you allow me to help you or do you wish for such accidents to happen while in a meeting or fighting the Autobots?” 

Soundwave shook his helm before slumping down in defeat, he could not do anything, but allow the medic to do that to him what he wants. He did not even protest when Knockout led him to a small back room he used for recharge if he needed to stay in the med bay and was sat down on the berth while the door closed and Knockout gave in his private code. Soundwave watched this a bit varily, his gaze on the medic as he made his way back to the berth and carefully took down his visor before placing it on a nearby table. 

“You know that you don’t need to be nervous Soundwave, I will not do anything you don’t want or better seeing how you are against this whole thing, I will not do anything which will harm you.” Knockout said as he climbed up on the berth and pulled the other mech against his frame and angling his legs so that they were spread out, but still not uncomfortable. 

Soundwave did his best to not show his nervousness and wondered if he should shut his emotions down, but then decided against it in the end. Knockout had been sincere to him, he could hear that in his tone and he was also acting careful with him, but not out of fear, but because he really wanted to make this situation as bearable to him as possible. Soundwave slightly bowed his head for acting so childish, but he was nervous and there was also the fact that till now… 

“Soundwave it is alright, I will not break your seal if that is what scares you, there are other ways to overload someone.” Knockout reassured, even without his medical checkups due to Soundwave being an Assassin class he would have known that the other mech had kept himself away from such actions due to the danger of his partner discovering what he was and he could not see the TIC with Megatron as more than they are at the moment. He felt Soundwave relax more in his hold and lean back against him, he knew that the other was reading his thoughts and intentions to find out if he was lying, so Knockout brought up all of his memories from his memory databanks he had with the Assassin types who had worked for his sire and essentially being the ones with the servants who had raised him due to his creators never having the time. 

Soundwave looked at the memories curiously, he was not aware about the fact that the medic had grown up mostly around his class and had thus a much clearer understanding for them then anyone on the Nemesis and even his master and friend. Of course he had not known, when Megatron requested for Knockout to become the CMO of the Nemesis had Soundwave mostly read over the files regards his academy years and his service as a medic in the warzone he had been assigned to and not much about his life before that. Though now this would explain why the medic had when introduced to the other lead officers looked at him with a mix of pleased curiosity instead of terror like Ratchet did when he had for the first time encountered the ex-gladiator in his true form. The thought made him slowly relax and the situation seemed not that bad now as it had started and no one will know about it and he could not exactly say that the slender digits trailing down his frame did not feel good, mostly when they dipped under his armour to and massaged the knots out of his sensitive cabling, or the fact that the medic knew just how much pressure he needs to apply on his biolights to make his frame heat up in a pleasant way. He could hear Knockout humming behind him, the sound being familiar and helped to further calm him down. 

“Open up for me.” Knockout whispered into Soundwave’s audio when the Assassin arched against him, but still understood and retraced the part of his interface panel hiding his valve. Knockout smiled as he slipped his left servo out from under the armour plating on the others chassis and trailed it downwards to the warm rubber mesh, gently massaging the sides of the lips. 

Soundwave shuddered and arched his frame against that of the medic who kept him with one arm in place. His inner vents were working on cooling his frame down, but he could only concentrate on the digits massaging the outer side of his valve, biting his lower derma he leaned his helm back to rest on the medic’s shoulder plate before a small whine finally left his intake when the first finger slipped inside. Knockout monitored all of Soundwave’s movements, he wanted to remember how lovely the Assassin looked like this and no matter if he held since long his interest he was standing to his word, he wanted the other to make the starting steps and not the other way around. He felt as a new shudder went through the lean frame against his own when he entered a second digit into the wet heat, making sure that he brushes against every sensory node he could reach, enjoying the small pants, mewls and whines coming from the usually composed and silent mech. He was also pleasantly surprised when Soundwave lifted one of his arms and placed his servo on Knockout’s before he gently lifted it to entangle their digits with each other. He knew that Soundwave was highly overcharged so this session would not last long and Knockout certainly held right when a few breems after adding the third digit Soundwave let out a loud whine - and a sound which Knockout dared not hoping that it was his designation -, his valve clamping down on the digits as silver coloured transfluid coated them and slowly dripped down the sides of the now sensitive valve, the electrical flames needed a few more clicks to finally stop their dance on the dark violet frame which slumped against the medic. 

“Are you fine now?” Knockout asked softly as he looked down at the TIC who slightly turned around in the medic’s hold so that they were still holding servos, but he was still resting partially on Knockout’s chassis. 

Soundwave nodded his helm, feeling much calmer now and also a bit sleepy, but he still had enough energy to tighten his hold on the servo he was holding and to nuzzle his helm against the medic’s neck cables. During the ministrations he had picked up about the medic’s interest towards him and was grateful that even in such a form he did not take advantage about the situation and the fact that Soundwave could not have protested due to his orders. With his telepathy he could feel the medic’s confusion, but also a bit of his happiness to have him so close. Well as Soundwave had already made it clear the medic was pleasing to both visually and audial and now there were the bonuses of him having an understanding for Soundwave’s type and behaviour. Raising his body further up Soundwave gently pressed his derma against that of the medic as a type of thank you and a message which the other should not have too much of a problem deciphering. 

They would call Megatron later and inform him that it was only a small bout of lack of movement, but nothing to worry about.


End file.
